


Missed Connections (Art)

by Dreamsparkle



Category: The Magicians
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: Art for the fanfic, Missed Connections by Asphodel Meadow
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Missed Connections (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missed Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618901) by [Asphodel_Meadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Missed Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618901) by [Asphodel_Meadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow)




End file.
